


Man in the Moon

by OwI



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Father Figures, Good MoonJumper, Regal MoonJumper but also not, cut character, eventual dad MoonJumper, found family (eventually), hat kid bounces between mature adult and little kid, hat kid is like 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwI/pseuds/OwI
Summary: Hat Kid runs into a mysterious figure. Which isn't unusual, considering that this is Subcon Forest. But...(Apologies if the title seems generic. This is basically an alternate version of Dark Pasts [which I finished, check that out], which was a Dad Snatcher fic)
Relationships: Hat Kid & Moon Jumper, Hat Kid & Moonjumper (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to develop a whole character off of 3 lines of canonical dialogue, a single sprite, and a suspected backstory. Most of this is fanon.  
> EDIT 1/2/20: Fixed many grammar and perspective errors. Thanks to my friends that gave me criticism.

"Hello there, little girl! Come wide, come far!" 

Hat Kid looks around wildly, searching for the source of the voice in the small clearing. 

She spots the source of the voice up above the trees and points her gaze upward to look at the individual.

The figure is large and floating in the air, though hard to see, as their skin blends with the color of the night sky. She only notices them because of their bright red coat, yellow undershirt, and red markings on their face.

The figure stares at her with an open-mouthed smile, showing their fangs as their odd, patterned eyes blink at her slowly.

"I am The MoonJumper, oh yes, indeed! I live and breathe for this horizon, it's my home! Up here, I can see everyone and everything! I am a silent… observer!"

_They're very expressive_ , Hat Kid notes. Their hands that, now that she notices, have broken shackles attached to them, move smoothly while they talk.

"Ask me, my child, what does my eye gaze upon?" The MoonJumper looks down at her, still smiling. 

Hat Kid looks down, thinking for just a moment before speaking, "A space alien in a hat!" She covers her face to prevent herself from giggling.

The MoonJumper, though, doesn't hide their amusement. They laugh gently and deeply, trying to float downwards, but stopped by some invisible force.

They stifle their laughter and look irritated for a brief moment before speaking, "Thank you for that, little one. It's been so long since I have laughed like that." They pause, "Being but an apparition trapped in his lonely prison, I have not had much interaction for some time, my child." _So they're a he_ , Hat Kid commits that to her memory but does not respond.

He pauses once again, seeming to remember something, "Oh! My apologies, I did not ask for your name."

She takes her hands off her mouth, "Hat Kid." she rubs the back of her neck, embarrassed at her seemingly plain name. Compared to the MoonJumper, at least.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, o' hatted child! I'd shake your hand but…" He knocks on the invisible barrier that stopped him before, "I cannot leave this horizon."

Hat kid hums in reply, "So you're alone?"

"Of course not, my child. For, I have you to talk to!" He hums happily, that eerie smile of his growing.

Hat kid giggles and looks around. She spots one of the tallest trees in the area, using her Hookshot to climb it. She places herself on the highest branch and smiles at The MoonJumper, "There, now I'm closer!"

MoonJumper chuckles, "What a brilliant idea, young one!" He floats above her, smile widening even more.

Hat Kid sticks her hand through where the barrier would be, but nothing stops her from tugging the edge of the MoonJumper's red overcoat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!  
> I'm sorry it took a while, I've been applying for a scholarship that killed my creative drive. Struggles with mental illnesses also don't quite help. But!  
> The second chapter is here! I apologize if it seems shorter. I tried hard to keep the whimsical vibe going, but I don't think it worked out as well as the first chapter. Criticism for this chapter is welcomed and appreciated!  
> I want to write more for this, but it's uncertain when the updates on this could happen. Please be patient and courteous, updates will happen eventually!  
> My Tumblr is [Here](https://autisticgamerchick.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitch is [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/autisticgamerchick)

MoonJumper starts, unused to the contact. It feels like it's been hundreds of years since he's felt another's touch...

He pats her hand gently, before taking it in his. _Her hands are so warm… Or are mine just cold?_

"MoonJumper?"

Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "Yes, dear child?" he replies.

"I've seen your coat before. On pictures in Vanessa's manor. Are you Vanessa's Prince?" 

He shivers at the name, "It is… complicated, young one. Sadly, I cannot divulge any information about it at this moment." He sighs and grasps her hand again.

She hums affirmatively, "Okay."

MoonJumper grins, thankful that the child doesn't pry.

She lets go of his hand, and he instantly misses the touch. He fears she's leaving, but she only sits down, " Sorry, my legs are tired. I've had a long day finishing contracts."

"Ah, I almost wish you hadn't met Snatcher, he's quite the prickly shadow." Moonjumper states sympathetically. 

Hat Kid giggles, "He's not that bad once you get to know him," she pauses, thinking, "he's definitely a soon-deh-ray, though."

Moonjumper confusedly asks, "A soon-deh-ray? What in the world is that?"

"It means that someone is mean at first, but they're nicer after they warm up to you. I heard it in one of the TV shows I watch." They both laugh, knowing it to be true.

They go on talking well into the eternal night, idly chatting about anything and everything, Hat kid holding his large, cold hand.

But, eventually, Hat Kid lets out a yawn. 

He gives her a small smile, "Tired?" She shakes her head defiantly, but MoonJumper can see her eyes drooping.

"You need sleep, young one." He states matter-of-factly. Hat Kid only shakes her head, before yawning again.

"Alright, I'll go then," She stands up, smiling and placing her other hand on MoonJumper's, "Bye, MoonJumper!"

He smiles back earnestly, "Goodbye, Hat Child." MoonJumper feels a sudden rush of anxiety and asks, "Will you visit me again?" 

Hat Kid nods, soothing MoonJumper's uncertainty. She drops his hand before giving him a small wave and backing up. In an instant, she's gone, having warped directly into her bed.

She falls asleep with the thoughts of red strings and small puppets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you all see what Hat Kid and Snatcher's relationship is like in this story. Semi-dadtcher, Snatcher is denying that he secretly likes the kid. But this is still a DadJumper/MoonDad fic! More Moony in the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a 'job' being a beta for another person on this site, so chapters might be a bit slower, as school is still in session for me.  
> Remember; constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged in this fic!  
> Love you guys <3  
> I stream and post my art regularly! Come follow me on these:  
> My Tumblr is [Here](https://autisticgamerchick.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitch is [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/autisticgamerchick)

Hat kid slowly wakes, having slept soundly. Her dreams were quite strange, but she pays it no mind, strange becoming the norm around this planet.

She leaves her bed, grabs her hat and her trusty umbrella, and makes her way to the Subcon telescope. She stops right before she travels, taking a minute to think about the strange being she'd met before.

MoonJumper was definitely… off somehow. She couldn't determine why, though. Maybe it was his obvious connection to the Prince? His coat was the same, but Snatcher also had the same connection, so she couldn't be so sure. MoonJumper was definitely friendlier than most of Subcon's other inhabitants, for sure. Though, if the Time Rift was accurate, he seemed like the ghost with the saddest story. He was stuck in the Horizon, for peck's sake! 

Hat Kid stops herself before she goes into a cussing fit in her own head. 

Still, she wonders about the whimsical being. He looks lonely, and the way he held her hand hinted at a lack of physical contact. How long has he been there?

These questions will have to be answered later on, as MoonJumper seems keen on keeping it from her. She understands, though. She has her own secrets and, from what she has seen, Subcon Forest's backstory as a whole isn't that pretty.

She decides to stop thinking about it for now, as she won't get any answers anytime soon. 

Hat Kid looks through the telescope and is quickly warped down onto the alien planet. She lands in front of Snatcher's tree and she decides to visit the large shadow.

She walks on the large vine leading to the entrance of Snatcher's tree, careful not to fall in the water and get wet. Snatcher is there in his chair reading his favorite book, humming a quiet, laid-back tune.

Hat Kid greets him enthusiastically, Snatcher giving her a bored look.

"I thought I told you not to bother me, kiddo. Just go and do whatever you do and leave me alone." Snatcher says in a slightly annoyed voice.

She gives him a sly smile and replies, "Nah, I don't think I'm going to!" 

"Ugh." Snatcher facepalms, " _What_ , kiddo?" 

He doesn't sound irritated. In fact, he sounds relieved to talk to her.

"I met someone new!" She exclaims, excited.

Snatcher's eyes narrow in suspicion, "Just _who_ did you meet, kid?"

"A new friend! He called himself MoonJumper and he was very nice, if a bit strange." Hat Kid grips the end of the chair lightly.

Snatcher stills for a moment, then grabs her by the end of her cape, dropping her on his metaphorical lap.

He speaks with a sense of urgency that she's never heard in his voice before, "Listen, kiddo, be careful around him. Believe me, he's trapped up there for a good reason."

Hat Kid tugs her cape out of Snatcher's grasp and tugs the hair near his neck in turn. He gives her an annoyed huff.

She sticks her tongue out at him playfully and gets off the chair, "You can't tell me what to do, you overcooked noodle!"

Snatcher tries to grab her arm for that comment, but she's too fast for him to reach her.

Hat Kid giggles mischievously, "I'm going to see MoonJumper. Bye, Snatcher!"

She leaves without another word, glancing back at Snatcher to blow him a sneaky kiss that he might've seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, Hat Kid and Snatcher's/Hat Kid and MoonJumper's relationships are PURELY FAMILIAL! THEY ARE FATHER FIGURES TO HER!  
> Reminder is here because someone sent me hate on Tumblr via my askbox. You can ask questions about the story or make small art requests [Here](https://autisticgamerchick.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about my absence from this work. I gained some other hyperfixations and was focused on those for a long while. You can see the changes in hyperfixations with the fics I've written on my own, such as; Half-Life VR but the AI is self-aware, Destiny, Smile For Me, etc. 
> 
> and, to be completely honest, I left the AHiT community long ago due to an excess of drama and arguing. I was in a really bad state mentally and I was into the cute game to escape. When the drama in the community began, I left, I couldn't handle more negativity. The pandemic has absolutely killed me on the inside (half-joking) and I had just graduated when it first started and my college and career has been on hold. 
> 
> There's some more info in the end notes, but know I do still want to write this.

Hat Kid travels back to where she met MoonJumper, by the giant, shattered Timepiece and the Purple Time Rift.

She hears him before she sees him, "Welcome back, o' hatted child!" 

She smiles and looks up, her mysterious acquaintance floating right above the tree that she had climbed at the time of their first meeting.   
  


"Hello, MoonJumper!" Hat Kid waves at him.

MoonJumper's smile widens as he returns the gesture, "Greetings once again, dear child. I am oh-so delighted to see you've returned!" 

She climbs the tree once again, extending her hand through the invisible barrier that keeps MoonJumper in the Horizon.

He quickly holds her hand, his smile growing. 

"I'm glad to see you too," Hat Kid smiles genuinely, "you're good company!"

She looks thoughtful for a moment, "I've got a few questions, though, if you're fine answering them."

"It depends on the question, little one." He looks at her questioningly.

"Okay. How about we take turns? I ask you a question, you ask me one."

MoonJumper smiles. "Wonderful idea, dear child."

"I'll go first then," she says, "why do you keep calling me all those names?"

MoonJumper looks at her confusedly, "You  _ are _ a child, are you not?"

She nods.

"Well, I suppose I did not expect a child in Subcon. Not anymore." He looks thoughtful, "You are simply an enigma, Hat Child. I cannot help but be enamored and endeared by your presence, alone."

She covers her face, embarrassed, "Thanks." She gestures towards him, prompting him to ask a question.

"Where exactly are you from?" He asks.

Hat Kid is quiet for a moment, about to lie, but answers honestly. She feels she can trust MoonJumper, "Space."

She sees his bewildered expression and explains more, "I came here on my ship. The ship's fuel, the Time Pieces, fell onto this planet. Subcon Forest was the third place I went looking for them, and you saw what happened when I first entered."

MoonJumper nods understandingly, "Snatcher is a… brutish fellow. I still do not understand why you have a soft spot for him."  Hat Kid shrugs in reply.

She thinks for a moment, then speaks, "My turn. You said you were trapped up there. Is there a way for you to get out?"

MoonJumper's expression falls slightly, "None that I am aware of, Hat Child."

"Oh…" She pauses and squeezes his hand, "Just how long have you been stuck there, MoonJumper..?"

" _For as long as I can remember._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still love MoonJumper, I really do. I've always been one for the strange and/or scrapped characters, like Variks the Loyal, Benrey, Dr. Habit, Wheatley, etc. I'm going to keep writing this, I'm just not 100% sure *when* the updates will come out.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/owlfromthemeadow)  
> I'm much more active there. Streaming is good because I'm bad at talking to people and talking through a camera is like talking to a person using a middleman, so to speak. It also makes me feel less alone.  
> Love you guys, sorry about the wall of text here.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is [Here](https://owlfromthemeadow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Twitch is [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/owlfromthemeadow)


End file.
